


Lost in Translation

by E_Night94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Night94/pseuds/E_Night94
Summary: Snape assigns his 5th-year students to brew a simple Age Reduction potion.When the potions are tested the results are unexpected.





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. My work may contain spelling or grammar mistakes. I have self-edited it many times but still might have missed something. This is unfinished. Thank you.  
> Eisabella Night

Day 1: Wednesday: Age 15 years to 6 months

The room was filled with nervous 5th years awaiting the arrival of their Potion Master. Today they would be testing their completed Age Reduction potions. When Professor Snape swept in with his usual flair they all froze, afraid to breathe. Snape paused at the front of the classroom before simple passing back the vials of completed potion. Once he returned to the front of the room he addressed the students.  
"If brewed correctly, this potion will make the drinker six months younger. When I give the say you will drink your potion and, if brewed right, become six months younger. The effects of this potion should wear off by tomorrow. If it does not, come to me and I shall give you the counter potion. Now on three, drink. One, two, three."  
All the students drank as quickly as they could. A moment passed in complete silence before the student started to turn. First, a tingle down the spine, then a warmth throughout the body. Dark smoke started rising from the skin, and finally, while surrounded by a dark cloud, they begin to shrink. After some time the smoke cleared, only the students were nowhere to be seen. Snape rushed forward to the first row of desks looking to the floor behind them. There he saw a baby sitting on the stone. After sending out a Patronus to the Headmaster and the other three Head of Houses, Snape move the students, all now babies, to a playpen he transfigures out of a desk. Soon Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Umbridge, uninvited, arrive in a flurry of robes. With one look at the playpen, McGonagall turns on Snape.  
"What in Merlin's name have you done Severus?" She asked, rage clear in her voice. Snape just sneers in response, before addressing Dumbledore.  
"Headmaster, I swear, the potion was only to make them six months younger, not six months old. I do not know how this has happened but I will find a way to reverse it."  
"Of course, Severus, I would expect nothing less from you." Dumbledore responded, "Meanwhile, we must contact the parents of the students involved and have Madam Pomfrey take a look at the children. Also, I believe we should move them to a more friendly environment. Minerva if you could..." Dumbledore motion for McGonagall to take the pen up out of the dungeons. Severus sent word to the nurse that she would be needed in the Transfiguration classroom as McGonagall guided the playpen.  
When they enter the classroom Flitwick moved the desk aside. McGonagall moved the pen to sit near her desk. She then proceeded to compose a letter for the parents and guardians of the children involved in the potion mishap. She soon had the letter ready and after the approval of both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, she sent it. In the letter, she set up a meeting with the parents and guardians that Saturday. They would come into Hogsmeade on the train and any muggles would be given a pendant to allow them within Hogwarts wards.  
With that done Madam Pomfrey started assessing each child to make sure the potion didn't affect their health. Once they were cleared one of the Professors would bring them down the hall to their new rooms. They consisted of two rooms of cribs, one for boys and the other for girls. A playroom for the children, a small kitchen, and a common room for the caretakers, off of which were privet rooms for each. It was quickly decided that Umbridge would not be one of these caretakers and was sent off to her own quarters after all the children were cleared. Soon after Snape started his research into what went wrong with the potion while the others went on caring for the babies.

 

Day 2: Saturday: Age 6 months

Saturday dawned to screaming babies and one very cranky Potion Master. Severus Snape had spent most of his time going over the potion that had turned his fifth-year students into six-month-old babies. He had yet to find the answer to what went wrong and was running on very little sleep. This combo made Dumbledore want Snape to sit out the meeting with the parents and guardians but he refused. Soon the parents and guardians arrived and were seated in an empty classroom not far from the children's rooms. Several Ministry officials came as-well to see what had happened. They stood along the back of the room. Professor Dumbledore stood to address the room causing it to go silent.  
"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. A few days ago the fifth year students all brewed an age reduction potion. To test the quality of their brewing they each took a vial of their own potion. This potion was supposed to make them six months younger. Instead, something went wrong and they have all become six months old. Now our dear Potion Master is working tirelessly to find out what happened and how to reverse the results. We asked you here to assure you that your children are all safe and answer any questions you might have." Dumbledore paused here to let all the information sink in before continuing. "Now we will bring each child in, one by one, and as we call their name you may come forth and claim your child. We are doing this so each of you may have time to assess your child's well-being for yourselves. Then you can ask your questions and decide if you want to stay to help with the care of all the children until a solution can be found." As Dumbledore finished his speech Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a list of parchment and started reading off names.  
"Abbott, Hannah." Hannah's mother came forward to take her.  
"Bones, Susan." Susan's aunt was there for her.  
"Boot, Terry." Terry's mother stepped up for him.  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy." Mandy was left with the Professors because her parents weren't there.  
"Brown, Lavender." Both Lavender parents were there for her.  
"Bulstrode, Milicent." Milicent's father looked bored as he took her.  
"Corner, Michael." Michael's mother looked close to tears as she took her son.  
"Cornfoot, Stephen." Stephen's father was away on business, so he went with the Professors.  
"Crabbe, Vincent." Crabbe Sr. took his son almost holding him upside down.  
"Davis, Tracey." Tracey's mother looked happy to see her baby again.  
"Entwhistle, Kevin." Kevin's parents were muggles that didn't want to be there so the Professors took him too.  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin." Justin's mother, a muggle, looked very confused as she took her son.  
"Finnigan, Seamus." Both Seamus's parents were there for him.  
"Goldstein, Anthony." Anthony's mother was there for her son.  
"Goyle, Gregory." Goyle Sr. took his son frowning the whole time.  
"Granger, Hermione." Hermione's father took her, her mother crying silently in the corner.  
"Greengrass, Daphne." Daphne's parents come forward with no emotions.  
"Hopkins, Wayne. Jones, Megan. Li, Sue." Their parents were not present so they all went with the Professors.  
"Longbottom, Neville." Neville's Grandmother sighed as she took her baby Grandson.  
"MacDougal, Katrina." Katrina's mother was giggling as she took her baby daughter back to her seat.  
"Macmillan, Ernest." Ernie's father took his son with a smile.  
"Malfoy, Draco." Narcissa took Draco looking thrilled that her son was a baby again while Lucius just stood in a corner, indifferent.  
"Malone, Roger." His parent wasn't there so the Professors took him.  
"Nott, Theodore." Both Theo's parents were completely indifferent as they took their son.  
"Parkinson, Pansy." Pansy's father did not look happy to be handed his daughter as a baby.  
"Patil, Parvati, Patil, Padma." The twin's mother took Padma while their father took Parvati.  
"Perks, Sally-Anne." Sally-Anne's parents were not there so she went with the Professors.  
"Potter, Harry." Harry's aunt and uncle didn't come so Remus Lupin took him.  
"Rivers, Oliver. Roper, Sophie." Their parents weren't there so the Professors took them.  
"Smith, Zacharias." Zack's father him.  
"Thomas, Dean." Dean's mother took her baby with glee.  
"Turpin, Lisa." Lisa's parents weren't there so she to went with the Professors.  
"Weasley, Ronald." Molly and Arthur took him with a sigh.  
"Zabini, Blaise." Blaise's father was indifferent as he took his son. McGonagall rolled up her parchment and Dumbledore spoke again.  
"Now that you all can see your children are all safe and healthy, we are looking for some volunteers to help us watch the children until a solution is found. Now I know most of you are busy with work. We only need a few helpers." Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin were the first to volunteer. Dumbledore gave them a smile and was about to dismiss the rest of the parents and guardians when Narcissa Malfoy stepped forward.  
"My husband and I would like to stay and help take care of the children." She announced to the shock of the whole room.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, that's so nice of you. We are honored to have you." Dumbledore said. "If that is all who would like to join us," Dumbledore paused to see if anyone else would volunteer. When no one else volunteered Dumbledore dismissed all the rest of the other parents and guardians. Once they were gone, along with the Ministry officials, Dumbledore turned to those still in the room.  
"Thank you all for offering to help. We will be joined shortly by the rest of our caretakers. Now for some rules. First I must ask for you to keep this to yourselves. Those who needed to know have been informed. Second I must ask you all to try and get along, for the children. Now I ask you to help me return the children to their rooms. Thank you." With that Dumbledore picked up two of the infants and left everyone else following his lead.  
"Why are you still here, Lucius? You do know that Dumbledore will not allow you to come and go. He is far too protective of Potter to trust you not to bring the others back with you." Snape questioned.  
"I am aware that I will not be permitted to returned to the Dark Lord's side until this is over." Lucius stated, "I also know that although you will tell my answer to Dumbledore he did not ask you to questioned me. He is not the only one protective of Potter now is he? As for why I am here, easy, Narcissa. She loves children. She wanted to help and I could not just leave her here on her own. It is my responsibility to protect my wife and child. I do not trust Dumbledore like you Severus, nor do I trust the Dark Lord not to attack." Severus was quiet for some time before he responded.  
"Very well Lucius but know that what happens here must not get to the Dark Lord." With that they entered the rooms and placed the children they were carrying in the playroom before joining the others. In addition to Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape there was Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. A moment later Sirius Black, Andromeda, Nymphadora, and Ted Tonks entered.  
"What are they doing here?" Demanded Lucius in outrage.  
"I have asked them here to help with the same task you are here to help with." Dumbledore calmly responded.  
"So you asked a werewolf and a convict to watch over children?" Lucius questioned the Headmaster. Sirius was about to respond when Narcissa butted in.  
"Luce, I know you only want to protect the children but I am sure Professor Dumbledore would not have asked them here if they were a danger to the babies."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." Dumbledore started.  
"Please call me Narcissa."  
"Thank you Narcissa, I am sure you are aware that Severus is more than capable of brewing the Wolfsbane Potion. This means that Remus will not be a threat to anyone. As for Sirius, he did not commit the crimes he was imprisoned for. We are all here for the same thing. Now the staff and I have written up a schedule, that Severus will pass out now. If there are any questions, please, do ask one of the staff members. I am going up to my office to work on some very important business. I ask that you do not disturb me. Thank you." With that Dumbledore left looking worn out. Snape passed out the schedules Dumbledore mentioned before retiring to his rooms to continue his research. Sprout and Flitwick left to grade essays. Narcissa, Molly, and Andromeda went to check on the children. Lucius retired to his rooms for the night as did Ted. Remus, Sirius, and Nymphadora stayed in the common room to chat. McGonagall remained in the common room in case anyone needed anything or had any questions. They all settled in for the night, preparing for what was to come.

 

Day 3: Sunday: Age 6 months

Sunday dawned to crying babies and a very tired, but happy, Potion Master. In the night Snape had re-translated the original text on the Age Reduction potion and discovered that the original author had written that the potion would make the drinker six months young. The first translator must have interpreted it as making the drinker six months younger not six months old. Severus rested after his discovery and today he was in his lab working on a counter for the Age Reduction potion.  
The other Professors were catching up on grading while the rest of the caretakers changed, fed, and dressed the babies. They placed the babies in the center of the playroom and spent several hours watching them babble at each other and play with the soft toys in reach. Before they knew it was lunchtime. After lunch, the Professors came to help put the babies down for a nap. A few hours later the babies awoke and were placed in the playroom again.  
Many of the caretakers played with small groups of babies. Lucius and Narcissa took their son and the other Slytherins. The Tonks family entertained the Hufflepuff babies. Sirius, Remus, and Molly looked after the Gryffindors, while McGonagall, Flickwick, and Sprout watched after the Ravenclaw babes. Dumbledore stopped by the see how everything was coming along but stayed in the doorway as such young children made him nerves.  
Later that evening Severus emerged with a finished potion. This one would not make the students fifteen again imminently but would age them back a full month in a single day. By his calculation, the student would be aged back in about 174 days. He gathered everyone together to explained how the potion worked. They would give it to the students with their evening feeding and allow it to take effect overnight. They did just that agreeing that everyone should care for their own group of babies. Snape joined Lucius and Narcissa in the care of the Slytherins.

 

Day 4: Monday: Age 7 months

The next morning the caretakers checked on the babies to find that the potion had clearly started working. Each child had clearly grown and many were starting to sit up on their own. Snape canceled his classes the week so he could observe the effects of the potion. The rest of the Professors went to class while the caretakers split the children by house again. Lucius and Narcissa continued caring for the Slytherins while Molly and Sirius continued looking after the Gryffindors. Nymphadora and Ted cared for the Hufflepuffs while Andromeda and Remus looked after the Ravenclaws.  
They got the children changed, dressed, and fed before placing them in the playroom. Today the babies were even more chatty. The adults spent time reading and talking to them as they babbled back. It wasn't long until it was time for lunch and the Professors were able to visit. Each helped feed the students of their own house before leaving to attend afternoon classes. After lunch, the children were placed in their cribs for a nap but Harry became fussy. Snape went to him and shocked everyone by gently picking him up to rock him. To everyone's wonder, Snape sang to Harry as he rocked the babe. A few minutes later Harry was asleep and Snape placed him once more in his crib.  
"What?" Snape hissed when he saw everyone staring at him. They moved out into the common room so they could talk without waking the babies.  
"How did you do that?" Sirius asked carefully to keep his voice down.  
"Do what?"Snape snared not liking the tone in Sirius' voice.  
"Lily's thing, with the rocking and singing. How do you know her lullaby?" Sirius responded.  
"Who do you think tot her to rock a child like that? We use to play house over the summer. My mum spelled Lily's dolls to be more realistic. We named the girl Savanna and the boy Harrison, Harry for short. She toted me the lullaby." At the end of his speech, Snape turned to storm off to his room.  
"Are you happy?" Narcissa demanded of Sirius who was staring shocked after Snape.  
"What?" Sirius asked still confused by what happened.  
"Are. You. Happy." She repeated. "It's bad enough, what you and Potter did to him, but did you have to bring her into this. Her rejection crushed him. You really had to take everything from him didn't you." Narcissa stormed off to her room tears glistening in her eyes.  
"Wha...?" Sirius started to ask again but Lucius cut him off.  
"We know about the love potion. Did you know Lily was still planning to marry him? Even after his little mistake. She was about to come over to the Slytherin table and tell him so when she drank it. He had come to the Gryffindor table to beg her forgiveness one more time when he overheard her talking about Potter. That is the day he lost all hope, at least until the birth announcement. The fact that she not only named her child by the name he chose but also wore the locket he made her gave him hope. The first time he approached her, she didn't even recognize his name. That's what Eternal Love does. It not only makes the giver perfect to the drinker but erases all memories of true love she had. It didn't take him long to realize what happened. He came back not long after Poly juiced as Potter and got her to drink the counter. He never told you of the fight they had that night? Severus was upstairs caring for Harry the whole time. Every time Potter left he was there caring for them." Lucius then left to check on his wife and best friend.  
Sirius stumbled to a chair to sit hanging his head. Remus went to comfort him but could do little to help his friends guilt. The other sat in shocked silence until the babies began to wake. The rest of the afternoon was sullen by what had conspired. Dumbledore came down and wondered at the mood in the room. When classes were finally out for the day the Professors came back, they to wondered about the mood too. McGonagall was the one to ask about what happened. Molly told her as much as she could. By the time everyone went off to bed that night the mood hadn't improved.

 

Day 5: Tuesday: Age 8 months

Tuesday started off quiet and much like the preserves days. That is until the babies were placed in the playroom. The caretakers spent most of the day chasing crawling children who were determined to escape the room. Soon everyone had forgotten the drama of the preserves evening. Snape couldn't help but laugh when Sirius came bouncing in as a dog. Narcissa, Molly, and Andromeda had a fit the moment they saw him but stopped once he calmed down.  
It didn't take long for lunchtime to come around. The Professors came by and was surprised to find the sullen mood of last evening gone. They were shocked to find a large black dog under a pile of babies. McGonagall asked Sirius what he was thinking, transforming like that. Remus answered, telling her about the escape attempts and how Sirius had stopped them. She couldn't help but smile at the story.  
At nap time many of the babies were fussy. Snape showed the others how to rock them so they quieted imminently. He played a recording he had of Lily singing the lullaby for all of the babies. Soon all the children were sound asleep in their cribs. The caretakers left the lullaby playing for most of the nap time so the children would get plenty of rest. A large amount of growth was taking a toll on all of them.  
When the babies final woke they were eager to play with the dog again. It took the caretakers some time to realize that Harry and Draco were not with them. After a brief moment of panic, they spotted Dumbledore with both boys. He was sitting on the floor in the doorway of the playroom. The adults wondered how long he had been there.  
"Picking favorites already?" Snape asked, smirking at Dumbledore.  
"You know I favor no student, Severus." Dumbledore answered, smiling down at the young boys in his lap. It made him sad that they would grow to hate each other.  
"Sure you don't, Albus." McGonagall scolded from behind him, knowing he did, expressly Harry Potter. Although she was surprised to see Draco receiving the same.  
"I do not, I mealy care for those that need my guidance." Dumbledore said.  
"Whatever helps you sleep." Snape said. Dumbledore wondered at his tone for a moment before remembering he had given up on trying to understand Snape. He picked up both boys, moving just inside the playroom and sitting in a rocking chair.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your feedback on my writing. Please review if you want more.  
> Eisabella Night


End file.
